No importa
by Miriam11s
Summary: No le importaba nada salvo los juguetones ojos de su acompañante...  ¿Qué ocurrió entre Magnus y Alec cuando se besaron delante de todo el mundo? Ahora lo sabremos


Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare y yo sólo he puesto mi imaginación

* * *

La luna se alzaba en el cielo como nunca lo había hecho. Mientras tanto, en la Gran Sala de los Acuerdos, una multitud de personas escuchaba a una joven que traería la esperanza a una guerra pérdida.

Hadas , licántropos , brujos y cazadores de sombras se miraban recelosamente e iban formando extrañas parejas. Trazaban las nuevas runas con las estelas , inundando la sala de luz mágica.

La atención del mayor de los Lightwood estaba puesta entre el gentío.. Yendo de un lugar a otro, buscando al joven mago.

Mañana sería la gran batalla, donde lucharían contra demonios, monstruos y repudiados. No podía evitar pensar que si algo le ocurría luchando contra esos monstruos, no habría podido demostrarle todo lo que sentía. No le iba a poder dar las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por él y por sus amigos. No le iba a poder decir que lo amaba y que sentía las veces que había escondido su relación.

Pero cuánto más deseaba verle , más oculto parecía estar. Alec Lightwood, que siempre había mantenido la calma, no podía soportar pasar un segundo más sin estar con Magnus.

De repente lo vio, apoyado sobre una de las grandes paredes de mármol blanco de la sala, con su habitual aspecto estrafalario y su pose desenfada y elegante que siempre había hecho que su corazón empezara a latir tan rápido que muchas veces temía que explotara de emoción.

― Magnus ― se susurró a si mismo, temiendo que se desvaneciese como una falsa ilusión.

No oyó nada mientras se alejaba del pequeño grupo en el que se encontraba. Los segundos pasaban lentamente mientras atravesaba la multitud y se dirigía hacia el mago y cuando consiguió llegar hasta él, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo.

― Hola ― dijo Alec sin saber que muy que hacía. No podía razonar cuando estaba al lado de Magnus.

― Hola― respondió Magnus, abriendo sus ojos de gato

― Necesito hablar contigo ― comentó Alec adoptando un expresión seria. No paraba de moverse de un lado al otro con nerviosismo.

― Tengo tiempo de sobra― respondió Magnus, riéndose de su propio chiste.

― Parece que tus chistes no mejoran ni en Alacante― dijo Alec esbozando una medio sonrisa.

Suspiró. Magnus siempre conseguía que se sintiese a gusto con sus tonterías. Todavía no sabía por qué se había portado como un estúpido con él, pero lo que si tenía claro era que este era el momento de arreglar las cosas y darle el lugar que se merecía en su vida.

― Ya sabes que tengo un sentido del humor un tanto peculiar, pero por eso te gusto.

― Por supuesto ¿Sabes una cosa?

― Soy un brujo y tengo... dígamos...algunos años, sé muchas cosas ― contestó Magnus.

― Pero no sabes lo que te voy a decir ahora ― repuso Alec, con una sonrisa pueril.

― Me has pillado...Si tuviera mi bola de cristal...― Magnus rió con fuerza.

― Creo que no te va hacer falta después de esto.

Sin dudarlo tomó el rostro de Magnus entre sus manos y lo besó con toda la pasión y el deseo contenidos. Intentando transmitirle lo que sentía, cuánto lo necesitaba en su vida . Al principio Magnus estaba rígido pero luego correspondió el beso gustosamente. Los suaves e inmortales labios de Magnus acariciaban los de Alec con fiereza, haciéndole sentir cosas que nunca había soñado. A regañadientes se vio obligado a separarse de Magnus para poder respirar . Le miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

― Te amo

― ¿Eso era?... Ya lo sabía ― dijo Magnus. Alec alzó una ceja divertido― Pero tampoco hace falta ser mago para saber que yo te amo más.

― ¿Estás seguro? Yo creo que eso habrá que comprobarlo ―objetó Alec .

― Cuándo quieras y donde quieres― respondió Magnus.

En aquel instante Alec sintió que si permanecían juntos nada los separaría. No le importaba que todos los miraran y pensaran que estaban locos. No le importaba que sus padres no aprobaran su relación. No le importaba que le sacara mil años . No le importaba que vinieran obstáculos . No le importaba nada más que los juguetones ojos de su acompañante...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, lo he escrito con todo mi cariño


End file.
